Invasion of the Wizards
by nksnow99
Summary: What would happen if Wizards invaded The Fire Nation? Who would fall in love? Will there now be a new category of Wizard and Witch Benders? In this story Harry and the rest of the gang at Hogwarts, and maybe even a few guests, will be living among the Benders of Avatar.
1. Chapter 1- Wiz What!

-Aang

Katara and I were walking down the road in the Fire Nation observing the various stands filled with fruits and fresh baked goods. Recently Zuko had been appointed Fire Lord and the world was in a better place now. Benders could be benders without fear of evil lurking behind them. Katara and I were now in our first official relationship. We had been dating for about a year and a half now, since the end of the war. All of our gang was going about their daily life. Sokka was at the South Pole with Suki, Toph and her boyfriend in the Earth kingdom, Zuko and Mai in the Fire Nation of course and Katara and I here as well.

Katara had decided that today we would get an apartment as she felt we were over staying our welcome with Zuko and Mai. We had already been to three places but they didn't have what we were looking for, well, more like what Katara was looking for. She wanted a garden and a bath, and of course a large kitchen. Being a nomad myself, I would be happy with a simple home, but I was not going to complain with Katara's decisions.

"I think this is the one!" Katara exclaimed. We had entered our fourth apartment. It was in a four story building made of red brick. Each floor had its own porch for a garden or a few chairs. Being that the apartment was only made for four families, we knew it would be quiet.

We made our purchase and immediately went back to grab our things from the palace. Katara and I had been at this for weeks, searching for the right one. Our things had already been packed and before we took them over to the apartment we said our goodbyes and went to our new home.

-3 weeks later-

Katara and I were enjoying out new home. The neighbors had all been very kind and they were also not opposed to having the Avatar on the floor above and below them. The kindest had of them all was Sasha. She was a short frumpy woman who lived on the fourth floor, one above them, and they had already been over for two meals in the short time they had been there. Originally from the North Pole, she shared similar flavor choices with Katara.

"Aang isn't this just wonderful?!" Katara would say while stuffing her mouth with squid.

"Oh yes! It's fabulous!" I would say in return.

A few nights later, as Katara and I were on our porch looking at the many stars, we heard a noise. Just a small mumbling noise but enough to be shocking.

"Do you hear that muttering?" Katara asked me. I simply nodded and proceeded to look over the edge of the railing. On the ground there was a strange man prodding a large black bowl with a foot long stick. The man had dark hair and the moon glistened off of his head. By this time Katara had come next to me gripping my shoulders while looking down towards the man.

"Who is that?" she asked me.

I simply continued to stare and she took it as a sign that I wanted to listen to what he was saying. He was muttering what sounded like a list of ingredients.

"Two drops of bat blood…a pinch of the enemy's hair…" He continued on like this.

Finally I decided to go down and speak to the man. I jumped from the porch and allowed the air to calmly place me on the ground. The man turned and said "Who goes there?" He was pointing the stick he was using to stir the liquid with at me.

"Lumos," he said. A bright light appeared on the end of the stick and I could see his face clearly. He had a hooked nose and black greasy hair. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm, um, Aang. I am the Avatar. Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Severus Snape. Now muggle, continue on in your business and leave me to my brew."

I simply stared. Why did he call me a muggle? What is a muggle? I had never heard of these strange phrases. I shrugged, still shocked, as I began to walk back to the front of the apartment building to go back up to my flat. As I came up to the front of the building I saw a strange flash of light and heard. "Expelliarmus!" Suddenly, another one of those strange sticks hit me in the forehead.

"Sorry mate!" yelled a red headed boy in strange robes. "I'll get you next time Harry!" A boy walking proudly across the street with black hair and a scar on his forehead continued by saying, "Yeah right Ron!"

A girl with long fluffy brown hair came over to the boys and whispered, "You really shouldn't be doing that in public! The muggles can see you!"

Three kids on flying broomsticks came out of nowhere and assured her, "Come on Hermione! They'll probably just think it was a dream." I began to think I really was dreaming! What was going on?

Katara then came out of the building in her robe and asked,"Who are these people?"

I pondered it for a moment. What was really going on here? Then I came up with an answer. "I think we have been invaded by Wizards."


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to the Fire Nation

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! This begins a few days before and the night of Aang and Katara hearing and seeing wizards-before they know about it. Thanks!**

-Harry

Hermione had been trying to explain the situation to Ron and me for about thirty minutes now. "As I already said, You-Know-Who is on the verge of entry to Hogwarts. We think that someone inside the school has been trying to penetrate the spells to get in-no Ron I don't think its Snape-so we have to go somewhere else for the time being. Dumbledore said that we are going to another section of the world that You-Know-Who doesn't know of."

"How long will we be gone?" Ron asked her. Hermione merely shrugged.

"The only other thing that Dumbledore said is to take everything and notify our parents that we may not be back for break in the summer! I think this is pretty serious you two! Oh no I forgot! I have to go! I'll see you later for the flight there!" Hermione yelled as she skipped away.

"What's she up to?" Ron pondered.

"I don't know, could be anything. Well, I guess we better pack our stuff. Hey, at least I may not have to go back to the Dursley's this year!" Ron and I approached the Fat Lady and spoke the password, "Jumping Fritters", and crawled through the portrait hole. The common room was a bustle of energy- people were running around with half open bags and quills were scratching parchment at an impressive speed. Neville was asking around to see if anyone had seen his school books although certain people were sitting quite a bit taller in their chairs then they normally would have.

It had been two days of travel now for the students of Hogwarts. Everyone had to stay in a group while flying on brooms and on occasion students would jinx the brooms to try and throw off the less liked students. Finally people started shouting, "We're here! I see the muggles!" An hour after the shouts the entire school dismounted their brooms in a dark forest.

"Quiet down now. Malfoy! Put Mr. Longbottom down!" Professor McGonagall was now running toward Neville with an angry and aggressive look on her face.

Suddenly, the students became quiet. Dumbledore had stood on a stump in the ground and everyone sat without being told. "Welcome to the Fire Nation! We have been graciously given hospitality here by these people. Now we are among Muggles and we must be careful just the same here as we would back home. For the time being I would ask you all to not do magic until everyone in the town has been blinded-no not really blinded Mr. Weasley-just blinded to not see magic occur. Professor Snape has been working hard on a potion which will be added to the water. It is flavorless and colorless so the people here will not notice. I ask you all to remain here until we figure everything out." Dumbledore dismounted from his stump and the chatter between students continued.

"Its so beautiful here…what could You-Who-Who be up to that is this bad…ugh I wish I could do magic, muggle life is so boring…" All the children were so excited by the change of scenery that no one realized that it was now the evening and the moon had risen in its waxing crescent shape.

Some people had fallen asleep while many were still chatting in hushed voices.

"Harry, Hermione- come with me. I want to check out the town!" Ron said in a whisper.

"Ron, you know we're not supposed to leave. Filch came here to you know. He hasn't stopped pacing by the edge of these woods since we got here." Hermione warned.

"Oh come on! Have a little fun, besides Harry has his Invisibility Cloak and we won't do magic!"

Before Hermione could retort, Ron and Harry were on their way, tiptoeing past sleeping kids under the cloak. Hermione rushed under and they were off. As the three of them walked through the town they saw they weren't the only ones out and about. A few Ravenclaws were flying through the shadows. Only a few elderly people sat asleep outside in rocking chairs. They could have sworn that they saw Snape hunched over in one corridor near a building.

"God I want to do magic!" Ron complained. "Just one spell! Hey Harry you think we could-"

"No! Absolutely not! We could be expelled from Hogwarts! Muggles could see us! So much could go wro- Wait Ron!" Hermione yelled.

Ron had run out from under the cloak, wand in hand, and was now silently yelling to Harry to come out and duel him. "Harry, no, you cannot-Harry! Ugh, boys!" Hermione whispered as Harry followed Ron out.

"Alright, let's duel," said Harry.

Harry and Ron took their places twenty feet from each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could have sworn she saw someone coming from the alley that Snape was in but she convinced herself it was only a trick of the eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled right as Ron was about to jump on his first spell. Ron's wand was thrown into the air and they all turned to see as it hit a short man with blue tattoos in the forehead.

"Sorry mate!" Ron said to the man. "I'll get you next time Harry!"

"Yeah right Ron!" Harry replied.

Hermione threw off the cloak and walked up to the boys to say, "You really shouldn't be doing that in public! The muggles can see you!"

Just then the three Ravenclaws from before came over to add, "Come on Hermione! They'll probably just think it was a dream."

The man with the blue tattoos looked dumbstruck as another muggle woman came out to join him. She spoke and then when he talked he said, "I think we have been invaded by Wizards."

**Hi! I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry the ending was basically the same as the last but I hope you now understand the situation from both POV's. Thanks so much for reading. Please review on what I can do better!**

**-nksnow99 **


	3. Chapter 3- We have classes where?

-Aang

Invaded by wizards? I can't even believe that those words had escaped my mouth. It was an absurd thought, really. The three children on broomsticks again sped away in front of my eyes into the forest in the north part of town, only to be followed by the Ron and Harry and Hermio?- that had just been talking and performing great things in front of me. I looked down the road to see what the sudden disturbance was to see the same slimy looking man from earlier, this time with a corked bottle in hand. He approached me and spoke the word, "Obliviate." Suddenly, Katara, who was still at my side, appeared dazed, like the word that the man had spoken had hurt her from within. I carried her inside to go to sleep.

-Hogwarts Campground-

"I told you two that was a bad idea! Snape almost saw us and we were lucky Filch decided to go to sleep," Hermione said silently at a surprisingly rapid pace. "We should get some rest." She had lain down on the ground, cloak still over her feet, fast asleep.

The sun rose the next morning waking students and teachers alike, everyone still slightly confused at how this would all work out. Once everyone was done yawning and turning over for those few more minutes of rest, Dumbledore again stood on the stump in the middle of the bustle.

"Good morning students and teachers. I hope you have enjoyed you night here, for it will be your last. Tonight we will be sleeping in our 'makeshift' Hogwarts! For the time being we have a small apartment building with secret chambers underneath, where sleeping and eating will occur. Just because we are here in this new territory does not mean we can goof off. Students will attend regular classes at regular times in the provided areas." Dumbledore paused for a moment and looked around at the students. "The muggles here have already begun to drink the water with Professor Snape's potion in it to help us use magic freely. You will all be receiving your schedule with location within the hour, but now, let us feast."

Small circular blankets appeared at the feet of the students with a picnic breakfast prepared. The food was as good as ever even in this Fire Nation land. Soon after, hawks came flying in to each of the students. Each held a letter for their specific classes. On each it read, "_Welcome to the Fire Nation! Your classes will be held in the locations that follow. Charms: Abandoned pottery store in front of Fire Lord Fountain; Divination: Vegetable stand called 'Peppers'- turn green pepper on far left upside down, then back up, to open hatch; Care of Magical Creatures: Woods; Potions: Bottom floor of living space-Apartment complex 'Ann's Home-Apartment Living'…" _and they continued on like this. "_Please remove your robes and change into muggle attire as to not attract attention."_

As people were finishing their letter, robes were coming off and going into chests as well as students looking at the edge of the woods to determine where their next class was.


	4. Chapter 4- Let's all be friends!

Aang had awoken early, remembering the events of the night before- wizards and witches flying about, a strange stick hitting him in the head, and the strange man muttering an unknown phrase to Katara. The sun had just begun to rise and without waking Katara, Aang walked out of bed and onto the porch. He looked toward the forest in which the kids from the night before had run into. As Aang watched the sun filling the sky he noticed a dot bouncing in the distance. Aang looked closer and noticed spaces between them and the dark speck turning into hundreds of specks. Not just specks now, but Hawks like what he remembered Sokka had so clearly owned a few years prior. Eyes still on the forest, Aang saw the hawks dive into the trees. He noticed that since there were hundreds of hawks, their must be hundreds of these wizards! Aang walked back from the porch, back to the bed, to see Katara yawning and rolling over to sit up, her hair a beautiful shiny chocolate brown from the sun coming through an overhead window.

"Good morning Aang!" Katara said cheerfully.

"Morning. Hey so remember those wizards from last night? I think there may be a few hundred more!" Aang explained.

"What wizards? Aang what are you talking about? The only thing I remember from last night is walking onto the porch and waking up just now." Katara gasped; surprised at Aang's expression that was now coating his once smiling face.

"You mean...you don't remember anything from last night?" Aang now thought back to the man who came up to them and said, "Obliviate." Why could he remember but not Katara? Did he put some sort of spell on Katara to make her forget the events from the previous night? "Never mind Katara. Why don't we go down into town for some breakfast?"

Aang and Katara got dressed and set off to the main road where stores, restaurants, and stands were all opening. Aang, still slightly flustered by the previous night, had his eyes open for any sign of strange people or activities. Holding hands with Katara, looking at the people on the street was one of Aang's favorite things to do. It took is mind off of the world and let him stay grounded.

All of a sudden, about twenty children flew by on brooms, just like the ones they had been controlling last night. The only difference was now they had regular fire nation clothes instead of the strange robes they had had on previously. "Katara watch out!" Aang jumped to pull Katara back from the kids who were about to fly right through her.

"Aang, what was that for? You've been acting very strange lately. Do you need to talk about anything?" Katara asked with a very confused expression on her face.

"Um, no nothing's wrong Katara. Why don't you continue the shopping I'll meet you back at the apartment." Aang swiftly moved away, kissing Katara on the cheek as he went. Aang decided to go to the forest where there just had to be more of these wizards. He picked up speed, which for him was very fast, and came to the edge of the forest in a matter of seconds. Aang slowly walked through the forest and came upon a clearing he was sure hadn't been there before. All around were tents with children talking, reading thick books, and using quills to write on parchment. Suddenly, a chill went up Aang's spine. He looked down and realized it had been a very ugly cat patrolling his feet. Aang, being an animal lover, bent down to pet this cat but pulled back when it hissed and threatened to bite.

Aang looked up from the cat and saw a very official looking man in robes with a pointy hat with very long white hair in the back and as a beard. All around this man were other adults in robes as well, some angry looking while some seemed very kind and happy. Aang decided to approach them to get some answers.

As he came up to them he said, "Hello. I'm Avatar Aang." They all looked up at him (except for the oldest one), quite in shock that he was speaking to them. "My girlfriend Katara couldn't see some children on brooms today while I could. What is going on? She doesn't remember last night when we saw two people dueling in the road and-and wait…you!" Aang pointed at the man from the night before. "You were there! You said something to my girlfriend and now she forgets everything! What is going on?!"

All of them were quiet. A moment later, the oldest man with the beard spoke.

"Well hello there Avatar. I am Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure that I have now realized what is happening here. We are all wizards and witches here from the school Hogwarts. It seems to me that you have enough magic in you with your ability to bend all three elements to see us and be untouched by our spells and potions. The reason your girlfriend Katara can not see us is because she does not possess enough of the magic required to see us or be untouched by our spells. It seems to me that you are the only one who will be able to see us, for now. I think soon it will have to be reversed Professor Snape," Dumbledore paused and looked to the man from the night before. "The Avatar here, if I may ask you to do so, will alert the town about us all here. Maybe we will make some new friends in the Fire Nation. They could help us in the long run. Well I must be off. Minerva, please assist Avatar Aang to understand fully our situation.

-1 month later-

Everyone in the Fire Nation was now able to see the wizards and witches of Hogwarts. After Aang's wonderful speech, with Zuko's support, no one was nervous or discouraged by wizards living among them. The kids in the school had begun chatting with locals and a few were even dating! Malfoy and some obnoxious girl from the pottery store kept kissing behind the store. Sometimes, Ron and Harry would sneak up behind them and pour water over their heads and see who came out with the least amount of burns from the girl. Class schedules were not as important as the teachers hoped. The only one attending all of her classes, even if she was the only one, was Hermione. She was still determined to keep up her grades and have the full experience.

Something wasn't quite right though. Certain teachers tended to huddle together and speak in hushed voices in alley ways and certain benders held meetings late into the night. No one quite knew what was going until Neville started talking. "Harry, Hermione, Ron! I heard they are going to get rid of us. They want us out of here. Permanently."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is reading my story! The more reviews I get the more I'll be inclined to write and contine on with the story. Thanks!

-Nksnow99


End file.
